


Legs Crossed, Shoulders Back(Let No One See the Scars On Your Back)

by redhairgreeneyes (orphan_account)



Series: Everyone Thinks We’re Perfect (Please Don’t Let Them Look Through The Curtains) [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Bad Parent, Cassandra Cain is Black Bat, Dick Grayson is Robin, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:14:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21608107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/redhairgreeneyes
Summary: Cass is the same age as Dick and this is set about 4 years after Wear A Smile(To Hide What’s Broken Inside) so they are 13.
Relationships: Cassandra Cain & Bruce Wayne, Cassandra Cain & Dick Grayson
Series: Everyone Thinks We’re Perfect (Please Don’t Let Them Look Through The Curtains) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557340
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Legs Crossed, Shoulders Back(Let No One See the Scars On Your Back)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I See Things That Nobody Else Sees (And It's Slowly Killing Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20579372) by [lostandlonelybirds (RUNNFROMTHEAK)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUNNFROMTHEAK/pseuds/lostandlonelybirds). 



> Cass is the same age as Dick and this is set about 4 years after Wear A Smile(To Hide What’s Broken Inside) so they are 13.

Raised to kill( ~~ _He hates me for that_~~ )

At first I don’t notice( ~~ _The Scars, The Bruises that aren’t from Crime-Fighting, the fact my brother flinches when he comes too near_~~ )

I try to trick myself, say it was false( ~~ _I couldn’t trade one abuser for another_~~ )

How could he be an abuser?( ~~ _How can a Hero be so bad?_~~ )

I try to tell( ~~ _That is so hard when you can’t talk_~~ )

I am the Cassandra of the new( ~~ _No one believed the Cassandra of the old so why would they believe the one of the new_~~ )

Sit Still, Look Pretty( ~~ _Is that all I am good for?_~~ )

I obey because what else can I do( ~~ _They say he knows everything_~~ )

I have no idea what scar is from who( ~~ _Hero or Villain? Hero or Villain?_~~ )

I am Cassandra Cain( ~~ _I am Black Bat_~~ )

I will free me and my brother( ~~ _I will save me and Robin_~~ )

Free( ~~ _Save_~~ )

Live( ~~ _Die_~~ )

Together( ~~ _Together_~~ )

Make Sure To Keep Your Legs Crossed, Shoulders Back( ~~ _Let No One See the Scars on Your Back_~~ )


End file.
